Binaural sound is used to produce three-dimensional sound effects for a human listener in a particular environment. Binaural testing can be used to assess how a human user will perceive sound in the environment, and this test data can be utilized to enhance or otherwise control audio output within that environment. Conventional binaural testing is performed using an apparatus having microphones arranged within a set of replica pinna, intended to mimic the transfer function to the human ear. However, these conventional apparatuses are unwieldy, and require significant effort, repositioning and calculation to control and utilize in an effective manner.